Momentos
by Sayuki.Uchiha.Vongola
Summary: Éste es un Personaje X Lector. Rated T. Por posibles capítulos futuros. Posible AU 1/?. Como dicen siempre, en ésta vida hay momentos, que por pequeños que sean, se guardan en la memoria.


Me han dado ganas de escribir Personaje X Lector de éste fandom, así que lo haré jeje. No tengo mucho que decir sólo que también pueden hacer sugerencias.

**Pareja: **Naruto x lector.

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto!

Bueno, ¡comencemos!

* * *

Momentos.

Capítulo 1

Ramen

Era su tercer plato de ramen, y aun le cabían varios más, ¡sin duda comer era lo mejor!

—Vamos, Naruto, deja un poco para los demás — la sonrisa amistosa del señor Ichiraku, la acompañó con una risa, mientras le pasaba otro tazón al rubio.

El rubio sorbió los fideos que quedaban de un solo golpe: —Sólo uno más — agarró el tazón que le pasaba, con una sonrisa zorruna bailando en su cara. ¡Adoraba comer ramen!

El señor y la castaña se miraron como diciendo "oh bueno", después de todo él era su mejor cliente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que terminara el plato. Pagó, y se despidió completamente lleno y feliz.

—Es una lástima que Sakura-chan no pudiera venir — dijo, mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. Comenzó el camino a su casa, mirando a las personas de las calles. — ¿Me pregunto qué entrenamiento podré hacer mañana? — millones de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, incluso pensó en decirle a cejas de azotador.

Sin embargo, un grito lo sacó de su ensoñación.

— ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Naruto volteó, encontrándose con un hombre yendo directamente contra él, apenas si lo pudo esquivar.

— ¿¡Estás loco, ttebayo!? — gritó el jinchuriki con un puño en el aire, viéndolo alejarse. Espera… ¿esa voz que gritó no fue de una chica?

Y como él dijo una chica corrió a su lado.

— ¡Te dije que volvieras, idiota! — la chica alterada y cansada, puso sus manos en las rodillas. Estuvo en eso ya desde hace un rato.

El moreno observó a la joven y luego al hombre, quien ya casi ni se veía — ¡Yosh! ¡Yo te atraparé! — con esa mueca llena de confianza fue contra el hombre. Pasó al lado de la chica, ya más descansada.

— ¿Eh? — notó al rubio alejarse y trató de seguirlo. — ¡Hey, chico!

— ¡No te preocupes Uzumaki Naruto, atrapará a ese ladrón! — giró su cara a la chica, tenía el pulgar en alto y un brillo apareció en su sonrisa.

Ella lo miró sin creerse la confianza de él, pero luego notó su banda.

_Ninja… _

La gente los miraba correr como si estuvieran locos… Bueno al menos uno de ellos lo estaba-alias Naruto-.

— ¡Bien! — Naruto saltó a un poste de luz y luego a un tejado. — ¡Allá estás! — el hombre corría entre la poca gente. — El Uzumaki saltó algo alto e hizo una posición de manos. — ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! — En segundos aparecieron tres como él y fueron directo al ladrón.

La chica los veía en el aire.

_Genial._

Los rubios cayeron justo encima del delincuente.

— ¡Su-suéltame! — el sujeto de quizás treinta y tantos de años se movía desesperadamente, debajo del ninja.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Le robaste a esa chica! — los clones desaparecieron, y lo amarraba con el hilo ninja.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, –aunque allá no existe- apareció la víctima.

_Demonios, sí que son fuertes. Debo hacer más ejercicio. _

Respiró una profunda y sola bocanada de aire, llegando al lugar.

El rubio miraba con el ceño fruncido al hombre moreno, quien ya se había rendido de luchar y estaba quieto con expresión derrotada.

—Gracias, amigo — le miró avergonzada con una mano rascándose la nuca.

—De nada, ttebayo — su sonrisa zorruna apareció.

—Y tu — ella se bajó a la altura del otro, agarrando una caja alargada de madera, y le golpeó con ella —Deberías estar avergonzado. Si necesitabas el dinero, me lo podrías haber pedido — sus brazos estaban en jarra. El sujeto bajó más la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, es que lo necesito y mucho — un sujeto de treinta años, le quita dinero a una adolescente. Qué horror.

—Igual esa no es razón para robar — el rubio acompañó a la chica. — Y más si ella te lo podía prestar — cruzó sus brazos con expresión molesta.

El ladrón bajó aún más la cabeza.

La chica suspiró: —Bueno, bueno, no importa. ¿Podrías liberarlo? — miró al rubio, tratando de convencerlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Pero si él…?! — sus ojos estaban abiertos como dos platos, mientras hacía movimientos exagerados.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Pero él no lo va a volver hacer… ¿verdad? — ella observó acusadoramente al hombre.

Los ojos del sujeto brillaron con anhelo y asintió: — ¡Sí, sí!

Naruto nada convencido se acercó al tipo y lo soltó. —Mmm, bueno, si eso quieres, ttebayo — su expresión era de confusión. Pero, no podía hacer nada.

— ¡Gracias! — agarró las manos de la chica y las subía y bajaba.

Ella sonrió nerviosa por la cercanía: —Esta bien, nos vemos mañana — el sujeto hizo una reverencia y se fue casi saltando de felicidad.

Ella le bajó una gota por su cien.

— ¿Trabaja contigo? — le preguntó el incrédulo.

—Es un buen hombre, es la primera vez que actúa así — le miró tranquila, completamente segura de lo que dijo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, si ella lo decía….

—Gracias, otra vez. Fuiste de mucha ayuda — apretó la caja contra ella e hizo una reverencia.

El rubio se rascó la nuca: —Es mi trabajo, ttebayo. Pero si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamar a ¡Uzumaki Naruto! — se señaló a si mismo con el pecho inflado.

Otra gota bajó por la cien de la chica.

_Sí, creo que ya había escuchado de un rubio ruidoso y anaranjado. _

La poca gente de ahí se empezó a mover, viendo que ya no había nada que ver.

—Ok — y que ego… Pero una idea vino a su cabeza. — ¿Oye y que tal si vienes a comer conmigo?

El rubio la miró.

—Di-digo para agradecerte. No pienses nada raro. — la chica movió su mano desesperada en frente de ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos: — ¡Claro! ¡Pero yo elijo! — y ya sabía que era lo que iban a comer.

La chica lo analizó: — ¿Eh? Amm claro — sí que tenía energía ese Uzumaki.

—Estoy, seguro que te encantará — agarró a la chica por el hombro, y regresaron en su camino.

No pudo evitar reírse levemente. Creo que ella ya hizo un nuevo amigo, un ruidoso, medio incompetente pero buen amigo.

**OMAKE**

—Mou… mi estómago — El Uzumaki se sobaba el abdomen, acostado en su cama.

—Baka, Naruto, ¿no te he dicho que no comas como loco? — su compañera de equipo aparecía en la puerta con un vaso de agua, con algo efervescente en ella.

Se quitó el paño de la cabeza, agarrando el vaso: — Sí pero… — las escenas de anoche, que vivió con su nueva amiga aparecieron en su cabeza. Fue divertido. — Valió la pena — la sonrisa zorruna de Naruto apareció en su cara, desconcertando a su amiga.

_¿Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado anoche? _

Una enorme punzada le dio en el estómago, arruinando completamente el momento.

—Mou, Sakura chan, sóbame el estómago ¿sí, ttebayo?

Tres

Dos

Uno…

— ¡No seas idiota y tómate el agua! — el puño de Sakura se "incrustó" en su cabeza.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

* * *

Y ahora sí, fin!

¿Estuvo aceptable? Espero que sí, bueno, pueden dejar sugerencias, ideas, críticas, todo lo que quieran, así hacen crecer a ésta humilde autora!

Nos vemos en el siguiente!

Ciao!

Sayuki. Uchiha. Vongola.


End file.
